J'dois faire quoi pr que t'arretes de me vouvoyer?
by Kaitas
Summary: Tout est dans le titre il me semble? C'est du yaoi c'est un lemon et c'est notre Silver pair chérie! Yaoi/lemon OotoriXShishido OS


-Shishido-san.

-Oui ?

-Vous voulez quelque chose ?

On était samedi, en début de soirée, la silver pair s'était établis chez le plus jeune des deux joueurs après une dure après midi d'entraînements.

-Oui, que tu arrêtes ça.

-Ca quoi ? S'étonna le propriétaire des lieux.

-Choutarou dit moi…

Shishido marqua une pose avant de continuer.

-Est-ce que je t'appel Ootori-san ?

-Bien sur que non vous êtes mon senpai !

Le brun fit une grimace et se prit son visage entre ses mains dans un soupir désespéré.

-Bon… Je corrige : Est-ce que je t'appel par ton nom de famille ?

-Euh non…répondit-il prudament ne voyant pas vraiment où son partenaire voulait en venir.

-Je te vouvoie ? demanda-t-il une pointe d'agacement particulièrement visible dans sa voie.

-Non…

-Tu considères que l'on se connaît à peine ?

Choutarou allait répondre mais son ami continuait de plus en plus énerver :

-Tu penses que nous sommes des étrangers ?!

-Mais n…non bien sur !! Bafouilla-t-il confus.

-ALORS TU PEUX DIRE CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE POUR QUE TU ARRETES DE ME VOUVOIYER ?!

-Ne vous énervez pas tant.

Shishido l'avait empoigné par les épaules et le secouait à moitié. Ses yeux étaient plein d'intensité et s'en aurait presque été drôle s'il n'était pas aussi sérieux, enfin c'était peut-être ça qui était drôle et qui fit rire Choutarou.

-Ca te fait rire ? S'offusqua-t-il en plissant les sourcils. Mais tu n'as pas une idée ?

-Pourrais-t-on être encore plus proche ?

Le brun resta sans voix à cette question posée sur un ton si innocent. Et l'autre qui lui souriait bêtement. Parfois Shishido ce demandait vraiment ce que son ami avait derrière la tête.

-Euh…C'est volontaire ou pas ?

-Tout dépend de ce à quoi vous faites allusion.

Son ton amusé avait le don d'énerver son ami. Il allait lui faire regretter ses paroles. Le brun fixa son regard dans celui de l'autre maintenant parfaitement calme, il s'avança légèrement, le grisé de cilla pas. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Il colla le bout de son nez contre celui de son partenaire de double, leurs souffles se heurtant. Pourquoi il ne réagissait toujours pas ?! Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Shishido se recula aussitôt, le rouge aux joues.

-Désolé je…

-Un point, l'interrompit Choutarou.

-Pardon ?!

-Bah… Avec ça je te dit 'tu' une fois, voilà fini.

Il sourit malicieux et passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son vis-à-vis. Shishido rougit violemment, il n'était pas si innocent que ça le petit ange.

-Mais bon ce n'est pas très efficace quand même…

-En effet, répondit-il visiblement ravi que l'autre rentre dans son jeu.

Ils se rapprochèrent tout deux, leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent se caressant sans vraiment ce toucher. L'étreinte du plus jeune se rasera légèrement pareil à une invitation. La langue de Shishido vient passé sur les lèvres de Choutarou et il accentua la pression de son corps. Le souffle de l'autre accéléra, se furent ensuite ses dents qui vinrent faire rougir les labres de son ami. Enfin elles se soudèrent, la langue du brun n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour monter à l'assaut de la bouche de l'autre, ses mains accrochèrent ses cheveux et son dos le pressant d'avantage contre lui. Leur langue se touchèrent, se palpèrent, se frottant lascivement l'une à l'autre à l'instar de leur corps. Le baiser se prolongea jusqu'à se que l'air vient à leur manquer, l'appendice buccale de Shishido s'attardant plus que de raison créant un fin pont de bave entre eux.

Choutarou haletait.

-Combien de point cette fois ?

-Cinq…

Shishido fit la moue, c'était encore peu, qu'importe il ferait ce qu'il faudra pour augmenter ses totaux. Et ce qu'il sentait contre sa jambe venait de lui donner une idée. Il se mit à genoux et posa sa tête sur une certaine proéminente. Cette fois Choutarou rougit violemment, c'était déjà ça. Très bien, il reprenait le contrôle de la situation.

-Shishido… qu'es-ce que v…tu…fais exactement ? demanda-t-il paniquer alors que le brun faisait sauter son bouton de pantalon.

-A ton avis, je dois faire quoi pour que tu m'appel par mon prénom ?

Ses mains avaient rejoint son visage et baissaient à présent avec une lenteur exagérée ses vêtements. Il déposa un baiser sur le sexe de Choutarou qui ne pu par le fait que répondre par un gémissement étouffé, c'était peut-être plus plaisant qu'un tutoiement en fait… Il le prit alors en main faisant des petits mouvements de vas et viens tendit que sa bouche s'occupait des bourses de son hokai, qui réagissait de façon plutôt satisfaisante ce qui l'incita à continuer ses attouchements intimes. Il se redressa quelque peu, embrassant le gland rosé d'où perlais un précieux liquide synonyme de plaisir. Puis sans aucun préavis Shishido le mis en bouche, le suçant avec avidité, le dominé lâcha un petit cris sous la surprise. Mais le brun n'en avait pas fini avec lui ! Il se releva le laissant totalement frustrer.

-Shi…Shishido-san ? Que

-Non non tu n'as pas le droit de parler! le coupa son aîné. Fait moi plutôt le plaisir de lécher ça.

Le brun lui présentait ses doigts, les posant délicatement sur les lèvres pulpeuses de Choutarou qui entrouvrir la bouche et entrepris de les recouvrir de salive brûlante. Il était sûrement au courant de ce qui allait suivre vu l'entrain qu'il y mettait ! Cela fit sourire son partenaire, qui tout en lui introduisant le premier doigt entre les fesses lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Alors que dois-je faire ?

La tentative de réponse fut étouffé par le couinement qu'il émis à la pénétration du second doigt.

-J'entend rien Choutarou…

Il lui soufflait dans l'oreille tout en parlant, et les doigts introduits faisaient des petits mouvements en ciseaux dans l'intimité de son ami, comment Ootori aurait-il pus répondre dans ses conditions ? Cette pensée fit beaucoup rire le brun.

-Et tu trouves ça drôle pervers ? Soupira Choutarou.

-Et encore t'as pas idée !

Ses doigts commencèrent alors un langoureux mouvement de vas et viens qui arrachèrent des gémissements toujours plus bruyant à son partenaire. Les jambes de celui-ci de pourraient d'ailleurs plus le porter très longtemps et il manquait de s'écrouler. Shishido le sentant faible retira ses doigts et attrapa les hanches de Choutarou qui noua ses jambes autour du bassin de son ami, ainsi que ses bras autour de son coup.

-Faudrait-il que je te fasse jouir pour que tu me nommes par ton prénom ?

Choutarou acquiesça vivement, trop frustrer, il aurait accepté n'importe quoi contre la libération. Détacher son pantalon tout en portant le jeune homme aux cheveux gris fut une vraie épreuve, quelle idée aussi…

Mais enfin pour tout deux il y parvint et pénétra l'antre de chair tant convoitée sans plus attendre, faisant lâcher un cri de douleur au plus jeune.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange, sa ira mieux dans pas longtemps…

Pour toute réponse Choutarou bougea légèrement, malgré la douleur il ne pouvait attendre plus encore… Le dominant pris cela comme un signal de départ, et commença une série de coup lent de rein, l'autre se tendit un peu pour finir par ce laisser submergé par le plaisir, ponctuant chaque coup de buttoir de son senpai par des gémissements à chaque instant plus puissant. Les mouvements devinrent plus précis et plus profond, ils atteignirent la prostate de Choutarou qui se libéra, l'étaux de chair se resserra autour du membre de Shishido qui le suivit dans un puissant ralle de jouissance.

Tout deux s'effondrèrent au sol, et le plus jeune vient se blottir contre son aimé.

-Ryou…

Le brun sourit et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

-Merci.

Et il lui embrassa tout aussi doucement le front alors qu'il s'endormait doucement dans ses bras…

***************************************************************************

-Bref voilà pourquoi il me tutoie maintenant…

-Enfin, j'ai presque envi de dire…

-Oshitari, je me passerais de tes commentaires !

-Zen Shishido, après tout c'est toi qui racontes ta vie.

-C'est toi qui demande, contre attaqua le brun.

On était le lundi soir à l'entraînement de l'équipe, et les titulaires finissaient leurs derniers match d'entraînements de la journée, Oshitari et lui en avait fini depuis longtemps, et c'est ainsi que le joueur de la Silver pair en était venu à raconter –sans les détails- les évènements du week-end. Plongé dans leur conversation, il n'avait pas vu que le match de Choutarou avait pris fin et qu'il se dirigeait vers lui pour lui sauter dans le dos.

-Ah ! Tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama le brun.

L'autre rie, et l'embrassa chastement.

-Choutarou ! On est en public !

-Je l'avais dit une fois de trop !

Shishido fronça les sourcils…franchement… Et Oshitari éclata de rire.

-Alors on tient des comptes Ootori-kun ? demanda-t-il.

-Evidemment ! Tu me prends pour qui ?! Fis-il faussement vexé.

Et il pris la direction de la sortie avant de se retourner avec un sourire angélique.

-Au fait Shishido-san ça vous dirait de venir manger ce soir chez moi ?

Oshitari n'en pouvait plus de rire et Shishido soupira tout en acquiescant.

-J'te jure, il va me tuer…

-Il est incroyable de voir le contraste entre tes mots et ton visage.

Shishido ne répondit pas et avec extrêmement de maturité tourna le dos au titulaire moqueur pour suivre les pas de son amant, et sur le même schéma il s'arrêta à mi parcours pour se retourner dans le direction d'Oshitari, un sourire carnacier étirant ses lèvres :

-Au fait Oshitari-san il faudra que tu penses à prevenir l'équipe que les douches sont en travaux pour le moment.

-Hein ?! J'en ai pris une tout...

Mais Shishido était déjà partit…

FIN


End file.
